BF Best Friend or Boyfriend
by RosenDragon
Summary: Kiba and Kat. Best of friends or is there more. Can they keep either relationship alive?
1. Kat

**I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Kat is mine.**

**~Kat's POV~**

**You raced through the village. Kiba running after you. You had tripped him, and he had started chasing after you. He chased you to the hill behind the ninja academy. He tackled you to the ground. He had pinned you in an awkward position. He was straddling your hips, while pinning your hands above your head.**

**"Hah! I got you!" Kiba exclaimed. Before you could respond someone else did.**

**"I suppose you did. Now get up it's time for practice!" Kurenai-sensei said. You both jumped up.**

**"Yes Kurenai!" you said in union.**

**After training you, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino, (Don't forget Akamaru) were sitting in the training field.**

**"So Hinata, what do you wanna do when we go home?" you ask.**

**"I don't know." Shino leaned forward and whispered,**

**"You should try to hook her up with Naruto again."**

**"OMG that's a good idea!" you shouted. You grabbed Kiba's and Hinata's hand and dragged them to Naruto's house.**

**"Hi Kiba, Kat, Hinata. What's up?" Naruto said as he invited you in. You sat down on the couch in-between Kiba and Hinata. You whispered what you were trying to do and Kiba grinned.**

**"Uh Naruto can I talk to you?" he asked. Naruto nodded. They both went into the kitchen. You and Hinata started talking about random things.**

**~Kiba's POV~**

**"Naruto, when are you going to ask Hinata out?" you asked him. He blushed.**

**"Kiba can you get us a snack?" Kat yelled from the living room. Naruto's face lit up.**

**"I'll ask Hinata out."**

**"When?" you asked again.**

**"When you ask Kat out." You felt your face flush.**

**"W...What?"**

**"Come on, it's obvious to everyone, but her, that you like her."**

**"Well, maybe a little," you gave in.**

**"Ask her out, already."**

**"OK I will, if you ask Hinata out first. You shouldn't make Hinata wait any longer. She's liked you long enough as it is."**

**"Alright fine. I'll ask her out as soon as you and Kat leave," he said while getting out a glass of tea, and a glass of milk, cookies, and grapes. "Here," he said handing it to you. "These are the girls' favorite snacks. Kat did ask you to bring them out." You walked over and got another tray. You moved the tea and grapes to that tray and picked up the one with milk and cookies. You walked out hearing Naruto sigh and pick up the other tray. The tray with Hinata's favorite snacks on it. You, Naruto, Kat, and Hinata had been friends for so long you don't even remember how long.**

**"Here ya go," you said placing the tray down on the stand.**

**~Kat's POV~**

**"Here ya go," Kiba said. Naruto did the same. You leaned forward and took to cookies. They were the bite sized ones. You went to give it to Kiba. Before he could grab it you pulled it back. You opened your mouth and placed your cookie inside. He got the hit and opened his mouth. You placed the cookie in his mouth. His tongue flickered across your fingers.**

**"Ew Kiba you did that on purpose!" you said withdrawing your fingers. He had shut his mouth and swallowed the cookie before answering your accusation.**

**"What?" he asked. You rolled your eyes and took another cookie. "Don't I get another?" he asked.**

**"Get it yourself, dog boy," you muttered.**

**"I heard that Katrina!"**

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Sorry Naruto, Hinata, but I'm leaving." You stood up and walked out of the house, fuming. He should know you don't like your full name. You walked to the park and climbed a tree. You summoned your journal.**

**"This should help me vent." A little later a voice interrupted you.**

**"What are you writing about?"**


	2. Monster

**~Kiba's POV~**

** Kat had walked out fuming.**

** "Oooo that's not good. You'd better go apologize," Naruto said.**

** "Humph, I'll apologize the day you finally kiss Hinata." You hated being called dog boy as much as Kat hated being called Katrina. They both blushed. Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata. It lasted a few minutes.**

** "There, I finally kissed her. Now go and apologize to Kat!" You sat there in shock. **

** "NOW!" Hinata and Naruto both said simultaneously.**

** "Alright. Alright! I'm going!" you said and raced after her. You found her in her favorite spot in the park; up a tree by the water fountain. She was writing in her journal.**

** "What are you writing about?" you asked. She jumped and her journal disappeared. 'That figures,' you thought. You had never gotten the chance to read it. If she wasn't touching the thing it disappeared.**

** "K... Kiba!" Then her face changed. "Go away." You jumped onto the branch she was sitting on and sat in front of her.**

** "Nope." She glared at you.**

** "What do you want?" You scooted closer to her.**

** "To apologize."**

** "Huh?"**

** "Look I'm sorry. It just came out." She smiled slightly at your attempt and spoke,**

** "Fine. I forgive you, THIS time."**

** "Good." You hugged her and then backed up. The two of you shifted your gaze to the now bright moon. After an awkward silence you spoke.**

** "Ya, know Kat, you never explained to my WHY you don't like your full name. Please tell me."**

** "You want to know why?"**

** "Yeah." Neither of you had taken your gaze off the moon. She sighed.**

** "Well, about a year or two before we become friends with you and Naruto, Hinata and I got in a fight." Your gazed shifted from the moon and you looked at her in shock. Not once in the entire time you knew them had they fought. "I let my temper take control, as did she. I ended up running into the forest of death." You moved closer to her. You leaned against the trunk and pulled her into you. "Kiba!" she said in shock.**

** "Finish your story please." She sighed.**

** "I just ran and ran until I ran out of energy. I sat down and fell asleep in the forest. It was the only time the two of us have ever fought. I don't like it. When I woke up I looked around not knowing where I was, and had no idea what so ever of how to get home. I ended up in there for eleven days. I was supplied food and water, and a fire by someone unknown to me. Every night I heard, 'Katrina. Such a pretty name. Such a pretty girl.' At the time I thought it was nice, but it wasn't. The guy, the thing tried to kill me. 'Eat up. Eat up. Stay healthy now. You'll make a tasty meal for me.' Over and over the thing chanted. I remember them trying to attack me, I remember a figure saving me. Then nothing. The next thing I remember was waking up on the park bench..."**

** "Soaking wet, and crying. I brought you to the hospital," you interjected. **

** "Yeah. I'm still scared to be left alone. I'm still scared to be that girl that that monster wanted to eat."**

** "I see now. I'm really sorry, Kat." You saw tears falling and hugged her tighter. You looked up at the moon and stayed that way until you decided to ask.**

**~Kat's POV~**

** He hugged you tighter and asked,**

** "What were you arguing over?"**

** "You," you said softly, but he heard.**

** "Say what?"**

** "We both liked you a lot. And we were arguing over who you liked more. She told me that you had admitted to liking her. I was so mad at her. I called her names and said things I didn't mean. What made me run, was when she slapped me and told me to get over it."**

** "Whoa hold up! Hinata hit you?"**

** "Uh, Hinata was a lot more confident before she met Naruto."**

** "Right... that explains SOO much." The two of you laughed and then sat there. Slowly, you fell asleep.**


	3. Tomato

**~Kiba's POV~**

** It began to get dark. Kat had fallen asleep, and you didn't want to move yet, but you picked her up and brought her to the Hyuuga residence. Neji opened the door.**

** "Hey, Neji. Kat fell asleep." He turned and led you through the compound to Kat's and Hinata's room. You placed her on her bed and noticed Hinata already asleep too. You walked out closing the door behind you. You walked over to Naruto's house, by now it was late at night. Naruto never went to bed early anyway.**

** "Hey Kiba!" Naruto said as you walked in. "So did you apologize?"**

** "Yeah. Did you ask Hinata out?"**

** "Yup. Did you ask Kat?"**

** "No."**

** "No? Why not?"**

** "She explained why she doesn't like her full name, and then she fell asleep. Did you know... Kat and Hinata got into a fight, and Hinata HIT her."**

** "Whoa no way. When?" he asked.**

** "The same week we met them, just earlier."**

** "Wow."**

** "Yeah," you replied. "I should go, I just wanted to let you know what was going on."**

** "Alright see ya Kiba." You left Naruto's house and walked home. What a odd day.**

**~Kat's POV~**

** The next morning you woke up in your own bed, with a feeling of dread. Hinata had just stepped outside the room. When she was far enough away, and the dread feeling gone, you said to yourself,**

**"Why do I still freak out over being alone?"**

**"I don't know." You jumped. You hadn't expected someone to be there, then again your dread feeling left, which meant someone was in the same room as you.**

** "Whoa Kat calm down it's just me." You looked up to see Kiba. you breathed a sigh of relief. "You really do get scared when you're alone."**

** "No dip," you said and laid back down trying to fall back asleep. After a minute or two you opened your eyes and rolled to face Kiba. "What are you doing?" you asked.**

** "Watching you try to sleep."**

** "Why?"**

** "Cause it's cute."**

** "Suck up."**

** "Hey I mean that."**

** "Really?"**

** "Duh." You rolled over onto your back again. "You know, we have a mission." You groaned.**

** "Just a few more minutes," you closing your eyes. The moment you did you felt something on your lips. Your eyes shot open and you tried to back up, but you obviously couldn't. Kiba was kissing you. You turned your now beat red face away.**

** "W... What are you doing?"**

** "Waking you up," he replied. He rolled so he was laying on top of you. "Are you up yet?" he asked. You thought about it. If you said yes, Kiba would probably move, but if you said no...**

** "No." Kiba laughed.**

** "OK then." He began to kiss you again. His soft lips on yours sent butterflies to your stomach. After a minute or two he stopped. "It's time to wake up Kitten."**

** "No it's not." He laughed again. He got up and pulled the covers off you. You opened your eyes and pulled the covers back up. he pulled them back and completely off the bed.**

** "Kiba it's cold!" he laughed and laid down next to you, pulling you close.**

** "Warmer?" You nodded. After a few minutes Hinata and Shino walked in. Hinata giggled. The two of you shot out of bed, blushing.**

** "You have to get dressed Kat, we have a mission," Shino said. You grabbed a pair of clothes and changed in the bathroom. When you emerged you found Kiba sitting on your bed, with a beat red face.**

** "What happened to you? You look as red as a tomato."**

** "S.. Shino said." you raised your eyebrow. "He told me I should.." You didn't need to hear the rest. You knew what he was going to say.**

** "I think I know what you're going to say."**

** "And?" he said face still beat red.**

** "It doesn't surprise me. He's been teasing me like that for years."**

** "He... has?"**

** "Yeah." You took his hand and walked out the door, smiling at his red face.**


	4. Gravity

**~Kat's POV~**

** You walked through the forest. You had been sent to Sunagakure with a message. It was an easy mission and Tsunade had sent just you and Kiba. She sent Hinata and Shino on another mission.**

** "This is no fun," you complained.**

** "Kat, missions aren't supposed to be fun."**

** "Yes they are."**

** "No they aren't."**

** "Yes they are."**

** "No they aren't."**

** "Can't a girl try to have fun?"**

** "You can try. Whether you succeed or not is another story."**

** "Hey!" Kiba smirked and just kept walking.**

** "Are you coming?" he asked once he got a ways ahead of you.**

** "Yeah." As you caught up to Kiba, Akamaru jumped out at you. You caught him and he began to lick your face. "Akamaru!" you laughed.**

** "Come here boy, that's my job," Kiba said. Akamaru jumped to Kiba as you wiped your face in shock of what Kiba said.**

** "Huh?" Kiba leaned in and lick your cheek. Then he kissed you, licking your lips. You parted your mouth and let Kiba's tongue glide around your mouth. When he stopped he said,**

** "That's my job, no one else's kay?" You smirked and grabbed his hand.**

** "Jealous over your pet dog?"**

** "No," he replied. You laughed.**

** "You so are." Kiba grunted.**

** "Whatever," he replied. You kissed him and stepped back.**

** "Come on, we've got a mission to complete." you grabbed his hand and began to run, giggling. You stopped running in a flatland and fell laughing. Kiba, still holding your hand, fell. Akamaru was smart enough to jump, as Kiba fell.**

** "Ita!" the two of you said in union.**

** "Can stay away from me for long can you?"**

** "Must you be so close?" you countered.**

** "Gravity."**

** "That's not the only reason I bet," a voice said. The two of you jumped up.**

** "Kankuro, Temari!" you said.**

** "Temari, what was that?" Kiba challenged.**

** "You're a boy, there's ALWAYS another reason."**

** "HEY!" Kiba and Kankuro said. You giggled.**

** "Let's go before you try something," Temari said.**

** "Like I was gonna!" Kiba countered. You and Temari laughed and walked toward Sunagakure. Once inside you were brought straight to Gaara, the Kazekage. Kiba handed the message over and you waited for a reaction.**

** "Have you read this?" Gaara asked.**

** "No," you and Kiba said simultaneously.**

** "That explains so much..." Gaara said.**

** "Explain please," you asked.**

** "You're in an arranged marriage, Kat," Gaara said.**

** "What!" everyone shouted. Gaara rubbed his ears.**

** "With who?" Kiba challenged.**

** "With me." Everyone turned to see someone standing in the doorway.**

** "Who are you?" you asked.**

** "Huh? You don't remember me Katrina?" Everyone froze. They shifted their gaze to you. Your hands had been clenched into fists and you looked down; your hair falling over your eyes. You knew that voice, but from where you couldn't remember.**

** "Kat," Kiba started. You flung kunai at him and returned your hands to your sides so fast it took a minute for the others to figure out what happened. You had pinned Kiba to the wall with kunai, just missing his skin.**

** "What's the matter Katrina? Can't you remember the boy who gave you your first kiss?"**

** "What?" Kiba shouted.**

** "You didn't tell anyone about me did you Katrina?"**

** "Oh. My. God. That's three times. Dude I don't know who you are but you better run, and really fast," Kankuro said.**

** "Why?" Kunai were flung at him. He barely dodged. "Whoa." It clicked. That one word made it click. You knew this jerk. You looked up. The look in your eyes could scare anyone.**

** "Kasai no san!" you said as you pointed three fingers at the guy. Fire shot out and circled the guy. "Die," you said emotionlessly. You pulled your fingers into a fist, the fire circle became smaller as your hand became a fist. Gaara's sand raced out and surrounded the guy, right as your fire would have burnt him to a crisp. The fire and the sand disappeared. The guy stood there in shock. By then Temari had removed the kunai keeping Kiba in place and he ran forward.**

** "Kat stop it!"**

** "Kiba you don't understand. After everything he DARES to use my name, three times. I'll kill him," you said aggressively. Kiba flinched at the tone of malice in your voice. You raised your hand again. Kiba grabbed it.**

** "You can't kill him."**

** "Why not? If I kill him not only does it allow me to get my revenge but you won't have an opponent. I won't marry him. Especially him." Kiba accidentally relaxed his hand and you took the chance to break away.**

** "Fire," you said. Fire raced out of your palm at the guy. He crossed his arms and shut his eyes. The fire was dispersed and deflected. You narrowed your eyes.**

** "You won't beat me little girl, no matter how strong you've gotten."**

** "Little girl! You're what, a YEAR old than me? Now die Fyre!" Flames shot at him again. This time he jumped.**

** "Look Katrina." Your eyes flashed in anger. "I know I've broken every promise made to you, but you don't have to be this mad."**

** "You idiot!" Temari said. "It's not just that, it's because she hates her name and you keep using it!" Temari called.**

** "Oh."**

** "Fuuma! Die!" You shot flames at him again. He raced out the door.**

** "Let's not destroy Kazekage's office," Fuuma said. Everyone raced out. You flung fire at Fuuma the entire way.**


	5. Not His

**~Kiba's POV~**

** "Wait, why didn't she try this hard to kill me?" you asked.**

** "That's because she loves you, you idiot," Temari said. "Now get over there and stop her." She pushed you forward.**

** "What? Not gonna help me?"**

** "Nope," the three of them said.**

** "Yeah, -_-' thanks guys." You raced out to Kat. She continued to fling fire at Fuuma who dodged every one.**

** "You're awfully good at avoiding things Fuuma. Fyre!"**

** "Kat calm down," you said from beside her.**

** "Didn't I tell you to stay out of this!" she backfired. She was REALLY angry and nothing you were saying was calming her down. You grabbed her wrists and pulled her close so you could kiss her. She immediately relaxed. You deepened the kiss and she kissed back. Suddenly, you were yanked away from her. You landed ten feet away, on your butt. You looked up at her from this distance. She was standing there with a blank look for a second, her eyes widened and then she backed up angry. You were kicked, but you couldn't see anyone as you stood up ready to fight. You caught a glimpse of Kat looking around before you felt another blow.**

** "She's mine," a voice came out of no where right before you were hit again. You flew backwards. Gaara's sand caught you before you fell off the roof. Fuuma appeared. The moment he did Kat was ready. She slammed her fist into his face. This time it was his turn to be sent flying back ten feet, unconscious. Kat sank to her knees.**

** "I'm not yours Fuuma!" she said and began to cry. You walked up to Kat, knelt down, down and hugged her.**

** "It's ok Kat. It's ok."**

** "It's not ok," she said.**

**~Kat's POV~**

** "It's not ok," you told him as you hugged him. "I'll have to marry him if the Hyuuga's have arranged it."**

** "No you won't. I promise. I'll fix this."**

** "Kiba don't get her hopes up. There's only a slim chance you can fix this," Gaara said.**

** "What?" Kiba said standing up and facing Gaara.**

** "The Hyuuga's didn't arrange it. Her mother did."**

** "My… mother," you said standing up and taking hold of Kiba's sleeve with both hands. You peered around Kiba.**

** "Yes." Your mother had been dead for years, or at least you had believed that.**

** "Is she…" you couldn't get the words out.**

** "Alive? Yes. She came to live here after your father died. She's quite respected here. Quite… powerful… influential."**

** "And?"**

** "Fuuma, convinced her mother to let them marry, baiting her with the fact, or rather idea, that he was her first kiss, first crush, and the fact the no one else had kissed her. Therefore, no claim."  
"I claim." You slipped your hands down to his and held his hand between them. **

** "Telling me isn't going to help you."**

** "Then I'll go tell her mother. Where is she?"**

** "That won't get you anywhere either. You're from Konoha. She hates Konoha men."**

** "Then why did she marry one!"**

** "She didn't," you spoke up. This shocked everyone. "Dad was from the village of the rain, but lived in Konoha for a time because of a mission. It was so long that he looked like he was there for his whole life. When Ma… Ma met dad on a mission and moved there. She knew he wasn't from Konoha." You looked down. **

** "Then what do I have to do to get her out of this. I won't let her be taken from me!"**

** "You could do one of three things."**

** "What?"**

** "Die," Gaara said.**

** "Absolutely not," you and Kiba said at the same time.**

** "Marry," Temari said.**

** "I can't without permission from a parent, I'm not eighteen yet!" you complained. "This isn't fair."**

** "What's the last option?"**

** "Well," Kankuro started. "You could… jeez why do I have to say this."**

** "Cause you're the perverted one," Temari answered.**

** "Am not! Fine, whatever, you could just have a baby ya know. Then your mother would try to keep her reputation up, by keeping yours up. She would force you to get married soon after conceived to hide the fact that you… that you had sex before marriage." By the end of his explanation his face was red. As well as everyone else's.**


	6. Last Resort

**~Kiba's POV~**

** While Fuuma slept they devised a plan. When Fuuma woke;**

** "Kiba deal with it!" Kankuro said.**

** "Fuuma go back to my mother. Postpone the wedding until my sixteenth birthday. It's pointless to fight you," Kat said, "but I refuse to get married until then." He smiled.**

** "Right away my sweet." He kissed her. You had all you could do from punching him. Kankuro held you back. Fuuma took off, with a wave. You walked over to Kat.**

** "Someone get me soap." She drew moisture from the air and rinsed her mouth out. She continued to wipe her mouth.**

** "Here," you said pulling her hands away from her mouth. You kissed her, deeply.**

** "Oh, enough," Temari said.**

** "Dude, you were kissing for like ten minutes!" Kankuro said.**

** "I'm not sure you would have stopped anytime soon if I hadn't interfered," Temari said.**

** "I probably wouldn't have," you replied.**

** "So what are you guys doing? You've gotten rid of Fuuma for the moment but he'll be back," Kankuro said.**

** "Kiba," you heard Kat call your name. You turned to look at her.**

** "Hmm?"**

** "I'm too young to have a child. I can't… I can't do that," she started crying.**

** "I know, I know. It's only our last resort. We'll find another way ok Kat. Hmm? OK?" you said wrapping your arms around her.**

** "OK." She buried her face into your chest.**

** ~Kat's POV~**

** An hour later they were in the hotel room talking.**

** "I think our best bet is to talk to your mother, surely if you're anything like her she'll agree."**

** "What's that supposed to mean?"**

** "I was just saying that she wants the best for you right?"**

** "Right…"**

** "So what if we make it clear that the best thing for you… is me?"**

** "Hmm. Kiba you're a genius!" you said jumping into his arms and hugging him tightly.**

** "I… huh?"**

** "You're a genius!"**

** "I'm not complaining or anything but WHY am I a genius?"**

** "Because. We CAN get past my mother."**

** "OK… how?"**

** "Oh come on you know this already!"**

** "No. I don't."**

** "Think. Mom lives here. We live in Konoha."**

** "Your mom hates Konoha."**

** "Right!"**

** "So…?" he asked, pressing for more information.**

** "So… She hates Konoha men."**

** "She hates me already."**

** "True, but whom else would she hate?" Kiba got a thoughtful look on his face. Then he smiled.**

** "So you're saying… if we can show proof that Fuuma's from Konoha."**

** "Mom will hate him too!"**

** "And there'll be no wedding!" he laughed.**

** "And when I'm old enough, we can get married," you said sitting on his lap and pressing your forehead into his. **

** "Your mother won't stop us." Kiba kissed you full on the mouth; sliding his tongue around with yours.**


End file.
